Story time
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: Raven tells the Strawhats how she met Law.
**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter**

* * *

Start

* * *

"How did you meet Tra-guy?" Nami asked suddenly walking up behind me almost making me jump.

I swung around to face the orange haired navigator with slightly wide eyes and opened my mouth to speak when the raven haired Robin spoke up, "You seem to have a diffrent view of the world than him which would make traveling together fairly difficult."

"You two are so diffrent it isn't even funny!" The long nosed sniper, Usopp added.

I offered the Strawhats a look before looking around for the fuzzy hatted male. Coming up empty, I sighed and tried to figure out what to say. Once I had it, I began to speak, "To be truthful, it was by chance that we met," I smiled slightly as I gazed towards the sea, "It was like magic."

"Raven-ya," I smiled at the man as he walked out of the door and looked up at me, "What are you doing?"

"The Strawhats are curious as to how we met and I felt like telling them since they're our allies now," I explain while Nami and Usopp waved at me to be silent, "Is that a problem?"

"No," He gestured for me to come to him, "Come here,"

I jumped down and landed without a sound. I walked over to him and he wrapped an arm around my waist before dragging me over to the mast. Sitting down, he pulled me into his lap and set his head on my shoulder. I smiled softly and leaned against him absorbing the warmth. Luffy grinned as he walked out of the ship and noticed me, "Hi Raven!"

I waved at Luffy as Law said, "Strawhat-ya your crew wishes to know how Raven-ya and I met."

"I've been wondering that," Zoro commented.

"Yeah!" Luffy plopped down across from us, "Tell us!"

I giggled and Law sighed, "Can I Law?"

He sighed slightly in frustration and nodded, "Fine."

"Well like I said it was like magic," Law snorted at my wording.

"Magic?" Luffy stared at me with wide eyes, "You can do magic?"

"Yup," I took my wand out of my holster, "This is my wand though I can do magic without it, I use this for more control," I put my wand away before pointing at Law, "He found me on an island doing magic in order to make a living because at the time I had nothing. I was a stranger to this world,"

"Wha-" Most of the Strawhats looked at me with shock.

"Another world?!" Luffy shouted, "Awesome!"

I nodded with a slight smile, "It is, but you see I didn't come here of my own will..."

* * *

 _"Potter isn't it funny that you're going the same way your Godfather did?" One of the faceless Death Eaters laughed._

 _"Bastards!" I struggled against my bindings, "Let me go!"_

 _"No," They sneered at me as the same one spoke, "You've killed our lord and now we'll get revenge," He raised his hand, "Send her through,"_

 _As his hand fell, the two Death Eaters restraining me shoved me through the veil of death. In my weakened state, I couldn't fight back and soon felt the cool brush of the fluttering curtain._

* * *

"They were trying to kill you?" I nodded.

"Yup, but the veil of death was just a portal to a thousand diffrent worlds," I ran a hand through my hair, "I was offered the chance to go anywhere by this weird woman in a golden robe," I giggled softly, "She was really odd,"

"Why come here?" Nami asked with a raised eyebrow, "Why not just go back?"

"I couldn't go back both because it wasn't allowed and..." I trailed off as sadness gripped me only to be chased away by Law tightening his hold on me and brushing his lips against the side of my neck, "I had nothing left there,"

"What about your parents? Your Nakama?" Luffy asked with a slight frown.

"All of them were dead," I murmured softly, "My parents died when I was a baby and my friends over the course of the war we were fighting in," I grimaced as I remembered each of their deaths, "We were fighting both to survive and see that the world became a better place for us. In the end of it all, I was the last one standing," Bitterness bit at me, "My remaining friend gave up her life in order to allow me the time I needed to execute a spell that would end the cause of the war," I bit back tears, "She took a hit that was meant for me and died as the spell was completed,"

"Damn," I ignored the looks I was being given.

"Raven-ya," Law's voice was soothing, "Calm yourself. If you don't want to continue, I will take over,"

I shook my head, "I can continue. I know you don't like talking too much."

"You don't either," He pointed out and I giggled feeling better, "Feeling better?"

"Much," I turned my head and nuzzled his cheek lightly, "Thanks," I turned back to my audience, "Anyway, I didn't have anything left in my home world,"

"So why here?" Robin asked.

"Well I could have gone to any world with magic or something, but I wanted something diffrent," I shrugged lightly, "I wanted adventure, excitement, and I wanted to belong somewhere. The lady sent me here with a grin on her face and I was on the island Law found me," I grimaced as I remembered what position I was in, "Bitch didn't tell me I'd land with my ass in the air and my head in wet sand," I ran a hand through my hair, "Or that my hair would turn white,"

"What color was your hair before?" Chopper asked.

"Black as a raven's wing," I answered reaching up to tug at one of Law's obsidian strands under his hat, "Like Law's only a bit darker. It's one of the reasons my mom decided to name me Raven,"

"Cool," Law grabbed my hand and made me release his hair.

"Raven-ya," I snickered softly at hearing the slight heat in his voice.

I decided to get on with the story, "Any who. I walked into town and noticed how diffrent everything was. I decided to play the lost traveler and learned about the island I was on. A nice old lady took me in when it became clear that I had nothing by the clothes on my back and my wand," Law tugged on one of my long curls telling me to speed it up, "Okay pushy man I'll speed it up," The girls giggle and the boys laugh as Law glared at me lightly, "Okay so I spent a few months learning about this world and decided to use my magic to get money. The island was a popular tourist trap most of the year, so I got plenty of money from passing people. Law and the first few members of the crew landed on the island. The day that happened, I was doing one of my regular shows and they caught sight of it. After my show was over..."

* * *

 _"Excuse me miss," I looked up to see a rather interesting looking man walking towards me with a few men in white boiler suits and a polar bear wearing an orange version following him, "That was a rather interesting looking show,"_

 _"Thank you," I tipped the top hat on my head to the man, "You new to Ashira?"_

 _"Yes we just arrived today," He looked down at me with interest prompting me to realize that he was taller than my 5'4, "How did you know?"_

 _"I know most of the natives here," I explained as I waved my hand towards the rose petals that had been produced by my last trick, "And I'd recognize a fellow traveler anywhere,"_

 _"So you don't live here?" He asked with interest in his eyes._

 _"I've only been living here for about six months," I lifted my top hat up and ran a hand through my hair as the men following the one talking to me gasped as the rose petals disappeared, "So I guess you could say I live here,"_

 _"You guess?" He asked as I picked up the trunk that was holding my daily earnings._

 _"I wish to see the world and one cannot do that if they live in one place," I shrug my shoulders and offered the man a smile, "If you'll excuse me, I have to get going,"_

 _"May I have your name at least?" He asked._

 _"If I can have yours," He nodded as I turned and began to walk away, "My name is Raven,"_

 _"Trafalgar Law," He replied as I walked away, "This will not be the last time we meet Raven-ya,"_

* * *

"...And that's how we met," I shrugged my shoulders and leaned further into Law's embrace, "The idiot holding me wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to join his crew,"

"You enjoyed it," His fingers ran up my sides causing me to shiver and try to move away, "Admit it,"

"Alright I did," I giggled softly as he tickled me.

"So you've been together ever since?" I could tell they were surprised by how Law was acting.

"Yeah," Law chuckled and pressed his lips against the base of my neck, "I'm glad he was a persistent asshole that wouldn't take no for an answer," He nipped my neck in warning, "If it weren't for that, I probably wouldn't have met you guys or seen as much of the world. I probably wouldn't have fallen in love either,"

"Love?!" The Strawhat's were now looking at me like I was insane.

Law chuckled and murmured, "Probably shouldn't have said that."

"I don't want you to kill a guy that can actually cook just because he's a flirt," I replied while yawning.

"You need to get some rest," Law commented causing me to pout at him, "You expended more energy protecting us than you should have,"

"Worth it," I buried my face in his neck.

He sighed softly knowing that I wasn't going to let him move until I woke up again. He looked at the Strawhats and said, "Raven-ya's not going to be up for awhile. If you wish to say something to her, do it quickly before she's asleep."

No one said anything and I fell asleep.

 **End.**


End file.
